The gaming industry continues to grow in popularity with a wide variety of new games that offer different experiences to players. Games of chance create unique challenges for game designers and operators. Because games of chance depend in part on a random outcome to determine winners, there is a potential for fraud on the part of the game operator either in generating the random outcome or in using the outcome to determine a winner. If the validity of a selected winner is questionable, it can result in a diminished pool of players for future games or legal challenge of the current results.
Consequently, transparency has become a useful feature in the methods used to select game-winners. Game operators can refute challenges to a winner's validity by demonstrating that the outcome was solely a result of the parameters under which the game operated. However, a balance must be struck. In a game of chance, achieving transparency at the expense of randomness would be self-defeating. Therefore, a method is desired for selecting a winner that is both random and transparent.